winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 108
A Friendship Sundered is the eighth episode of the first season of the Winx Club. Synopsis It's the day of the Rose, where everybody celebrates their own mother. Flora and Tecna goes home, while Musa, Bloom and Stella stays. Stella reveals her parents are getting divorced, and Musa's mother had passed away. Bloom and Stella go to Magix for the festival of the rRse. After Bloom and Riven have a falling out, the Trix plan to disguise Knut as Timmy, who gives Bloom a helmet as a peace-offering to Riven. What Bloom doesn't know is that Timmy went home for the day and the helmet is more of a hypno gadget. Bloom finds out, and tries to stop Riven, but Darcy interferes and activates the helmet, making Riven turn to the dark side. He blames his loss on Bloom, and is mad at his fellow Specialists for believing Bloom over him. He leaves with Darcy, who healed him, making Riven think she saved him. But despite this unfortunate event, the bond between the Winx and Specialists continues to grow. Major Events *Bloom has her first encounter with Daphne. *There's a huge festival in Magix and a Hoverbike race *Riven is placed under a spell that makes him fall in love with Darcy. *Stella tells Bloom and Musa that her parents are getting divorced. *Musa tells Stella and Bloom that she lost her mother when she was very young and her father's always busy. Debuts None Characters *Bloom *Stella *Wizgiz *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Miss Griffin *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Riven *Sky (under the alias Brandon) *Knut Trivia *In the RAI version, Riven was NEVER put under control. He went with the Trix on his own free will. *Timmy didn't appear in this episode, only Knut disguised as Timmy. *Flora and Tecna make a cameo at the beginning of the episode. *Bloom is the only one to transform in this episode. *This is one of the two episodes to not receive a title change when 4Kids adapted the series the other one was Miss Magix. *In the RAI version, Wizgiz never makes a reference to turning into a basilisk to scare his mother. Instead he just tells Stella, Musa, and Bloom that he has a mother as well *In the 4Kids version, Bloom states that the reason she isn't heading back to Gardenia is because she can't read the 'magical'. *In the RAI version, Bloom tells her friends that she won't head back to Gardenia because it would make her even more homesick than she already was. *In the RAI version, Griselda was the only teacher left at Alfea though she is unseen, in the 4Kids version it is said that all the teachers, including Griselda and Wizgiz cleared out. *Redone clips were used from this episode, episode 2, episode 7, episode 1, episode 10 and episode 22 were used for the Winx one-hour special on Nickelodeon. **Yet only the beginning of this episode was used for the premiere special. *The scene where the Winx were leaving for vacation was used in the second Nickelodeon One Hour special, Revenge of the Trix. Bloopers *When fake Timmy is explaining Bloom the gift for Riven and it zooms out so we can see Icy, he is wearing the helmet already, but when they zoom back in, he still has to figure out how to open the box containing the helmet. *When Darcy is waking up Riven, her helmet is off. But when Riven wakes up, she still has to take it off. Continuity *Griffin received a letter from Faragonda in the previous episode because the Trix broke into Alfea and got caught. Allusions *The day of the rose is an unoffical holiday on the twelfth of February in Italy. Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella, Darcy *Dan Green as Brandon *Frank Frankson as Sky *Sebastian Arcelus as "Timmy" *Marc Thompson as Knut *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Bella Hudson as Daphne *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Bella Hudson as Daphne *Pete Zarustica as Professor Wizgiz Quotes '- Darcy: '"Look at that lug. I like him." '- Stormy: '"Ugh, are you in love?" '- Darcy: '"That is a four-letter word." "This helmet is awesome. It's like I'm one with the bike." - Riven about the helmet. "Riven, You are the real king of negativity." - Sky to Riven. "''No buts, who do you think you are? And just so you know I choose who I go out with, and I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on earth. You're just a ridiculous, arrogant, pathetic windbag!!!"'' - Bloom to Riven. Videos 4Kids Version Rai Version 300px300px300px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids